Pasta y otras comidas
by Poisoned Vanilla
Summary: Si no quieres sufrir terribles pesadillas, no deberías comer tanto por las noches...  ¡Que lo disfruteis!
1. Feliciano

Pasta.

Aquella noche, Venenciano preparó pasta para Doitsu y tambien para Prusia, que se quedó a cenar con ellos. Cocinó, al menos, casi un kilo de pasta de todas las formas y colores, diferentes platos con toda variedad de ingredientes.  
>Cuando los colocó sobre la mesa, Ludwig y Gilbert lo miraron, agradeciéndole el banquete que se les presentaba.<p>

-¡Ve~! Espero que os guste.

Tras unos segudnos, los alemanes habían terminado. El italiano se giró asustado. Menuda rapidez... Después, sonrió. Se alegraba de que les hubiera gustado su comida. Aquel sentimiento se tornó gris cuando los hermanos comenzaron a pedir más a pesar de que ya se había acabado.  
>Los dos hermanos alemanes se miraron fijametne y se levantaron de la mesa con un gesto amenazante. Poco a poco, fueron acercándose a Italia, arrinconándolo en la cocina.<p>

-Doitsu... Tengo miedo.  
>-Tranquilo Italia. -Dijo con un tono extraño.- No te vamos a hacer nada malo... ¿Verdad <em>brüder<em>?  
>-¡Kesesesesese!<p>

El moreno se quedó petrificado. No sabía si moverse tan siquiera. El peligris cogió un bote de tomate que estaba a su lado, levantó la camiseta del Vargas y comenzó a echarlo sobre él que, ante el contacto de la salsa fría, comenzó a extremecerse, tornándose sus mejillas hasta ponerse del mismo color que el líquido que lo cubría. Después, manchó su cara y también el rizo de su cabeza.  
>El rubio comenzó a lamer los resto de tomate que cubrían el cuerpo del moreno, repasando con cuidado el rizo del Vargas que, a parte de asustado, comenzaba a excitarse.<br>Aquello no duró mucho porque el italiano se despertó. No se levantó en la cama de su cuarto, ni en el cama de su hermano, ni tan siquiera en la cama de Alemania. Estaba sobre una hierba hecha de pasta. Concretamente, de espagüetis de color verdes. El rostro de italiano se iluminó.

-¡Ve~!

Se levantó y comenzó a correr felizmente dando vueltas, encontrándose con árboles hechos de macarrones, lazitos, caracolas... También una cascada de salsa de tomate y de otras salsas. Cualquier condimento estaba allí.  
>Después de un largo rato corriendo, Venenciano encontró una escalera de lacitos de todos los colores. Subió por ella lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y llegó hasta un enorme plato de pasta de tomate que era, principalmente, su favorita. Se subió sobre la comida y comenzó a devorarla, saboreando los deliciosos manjares que se le presentaban.<br>Se tiró horas comiendo sin parar y aquello no parecía terminar. De una forma o de otra, la pasta no cesaba, incluso, cada vez aparecía más y más. A pesar de aquello, el italiano no paró. Incluso comenzó a comer más rápido.  
>Cuando estaba exahusto, la pasta comezó a vibrar y a engullir a Italia, que empezó a gritar mientras que escapaba como podía.<p>

-¡DOITSU! ¡La pasta se está vengando! ¡Lo siento señora pasta! ¡Yo no quería, pero esta usted tan rica que no puedo dejarla! ¡Doitsu sálvame, tengo miedo!

Entonces, Socro Imperio Romano apareció de la nada y tiró de él, que se había convertido en chibitalia.

-Doitsu...

_¿Doitsu? Pero si no era Doitsu... ¿Por qué...?_

-Italia... Me gustas.

Tras aquella palabras, finalmente, el Vargas logró despertarse y, junto a él, estaba Alemania, que lo miraba extrañado.

-Sacro...

_¿Otra vez aquello...?_

-¿Italia, estás bien? Soy Alemania.  
>-Doitsu.-Le abraza.- He tenido mucho miedo... Ve...<br>-Me levanté cuando oí... Doitsu, la pasta se esta vengando. Lo siento señora pasta, pero está usted tan rica que no puedo dejarla. Doitsu sálvame... -Le mira con una sonrisa de burla.  
>-Creo que voy a dejar la pasta durante unos días...<br>-Anda, duerme un poco, que la pasta te afecta a la poca cabeza que tienes...  
>-Ve~<p>

Y así, Italia y Alemania se tumbaron de nuevo sobre la cama. Al poco tiempo, el rubio se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama?  
>-Dormir, ve~...<br>-... Bah, ya me da igual...

Finalmente, los dos durmieron de una forma o de otra, en la cama del rubio. 


	2. Lovino

Tomato

La misma noche en la que Feliciano preparó pasta, Antonio le preparó a Lovino un plato de macarrones con mucho tomate y gazpacho fresco, ya que era verano y hacía bastante calor en la casa. Al terminar aquello, el español le preparó tambien un postre especial a base de tomate entre otras cosas. El italiano, después de llamar bastardo a su cocinero y que el pobre Oyabun se fuera a su cuarto dolorido, se desabrochó un botón de sus pantalones vaqueros y se sentó en el sofá del salón, intentando reposar la comida. Se puso a ver la televisión durante un rato pero como no encontró ningún programa que le interesara, asi que se intentó acomodar un poco más en el sofá. Entonces, la puerta del cuarto del Fernandez se abrió de golpe y de esta apareció el mismísimo Antonio con su hacha Lola, acercándose hacia él con una expresión siniestra y con una macabra sonrisa. Romano empezó a asustarse mientras que intentaba huir del español.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No lo hagas! ¡L-l-l-lo siento!

Antonio continuaba andando hacia él sin cambiar aquella tenue expresión de su rostro. Avanzaba cada vez más rápido y se acercaba cada vez más a él hasta que las cuatro paredes le encerraron en una esquina. El menor de ojos verdes gritaba horrorizado intentando cubrirse.

-¡Lo siento de verdad Antonio! ¡Nunca he sido bueno contigo, lo reconozco! Pero eso es porque yo... ¡Te quiero maldito bastardo!

De golpe, Lovino se despertó. Pero no se despertó donde debió. Se despertó en un campo de tierra lleno de tomateras con tomates tan rojos como la sangre y tan grandes como sus manos. La cara del italiano se iluminó de pronto y comenzó a correr, hinchándose a comer las hortalizas que se le presentaban a lo largo de un extenso camino. Continuó avanzando sin preguntarse siquiera que narices estaba haciendo allí o dónde estaba.  
>Después de un rato allí, encontró cosas que no había visto nunca antes; cualquier tipo de planta que daba tomates ya fueran árboles o arbustos. Tambien tomates de diferentes colores y tamaños, cada uno más delicioso que el anterior.<br>La verdad es que aquel lugar era perfecto para Romano. Se encontraba libre, solo y rodeado de tomates. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, echaba de menos al maldito bastardo de España y a su hermano. Pero estaba claro que al machopatatas no lo echaba nada de menos.  
>De golpe, escuchó una voz que lo llamaba y el moreno corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no tendió por qué. Entonces, Antonio, con el aspecto de un adolescente se presentó frente a él. Cuando se miró de arriba abajo, era pequeño y vestía de rosa.<p>

-¿Qué hago vestido así, bastardo?  
>-Eres demasiado pequeño para insultarme tanto.<br>-¡Cállate!

Entonces, Turquía se llevó a Romano, tapándole la boca con una de sus manos y sosteniendo un cuchillo en la otra. Antonio, se lanzó contra él y le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos, proclamando que soltara a su aliado.

-Está bien pero volveré por él.

El turco se fue, dejando al italiano en manos del español.

-¿No me das las gracias?  
>-... Esta bien. Gracias, maldito bastardo.<p>

De golpe, el italiano se despertó definitivamente pero no se encontraba exactamente donde se había dormido. Ni siquiera en su cuarto ni el cuarto de Antonio. Estaba en la cama de Alemania, junto a su hermano y al rubio, que lo miraban extrañados.

-¡Machopatatas! ¡Hermano bastardo! ¿Qué narices haceis aquí?  
>-Más bien, ¿qué haces tu aquí?<br>-¿Ve~?  
>- ... La verdad es que no lo sé... He tenido un sueño muy raro y me he despertado aquí...<br>-Ve, como yo. -Rie.-  
>-... Teniais que ser hermanos...<br>-Doitsu~... ¿Puede quedarse con nosotros?  
>-... -Suspira.- Supongo...<br>-Por cierto... Aléjate de mi hermano, machopatatas.  
>-¡Pero si es él el que se viene a mi!<br>-... Da igual.

Así, la cama de alemana volvió a ser invadida por un italiano.

-... ¿Por qué...?

Y a pesar de aquello, aun alemania no sabe por qué les deja quedarse a dormir con él.

-

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme. La verdad es que decidí escribir la versión de Lovino porque como gustó tanto "Pasta" no quería dejaros sin más -Rie.- Estoy planteándome hacer algunos más con más personajes. Probablemente los siguientes sean los hermanos alemanes, Inglaterra, Hungría y alguno más. Espero que os gusten.


End file.
